


Calle Ocho

by Chooser



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Little Havana, Markus x OC - Freeform, Miami, Mild Voyeurism, Motel, after Detroit, calle ocho, miami florida, mild exhibitionism, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooser/pseuds/Chooser
Summary: When I last visited Miami, I was very inspired by Calle Ocho in Little Havana, so here’s a story about it! Sadly I don’t speak Spanish, so we can just pretend I translated it into English :PInspiration / Writing music: https://youtu.be/OvYeYtujzjQ





	Calle Ocho

**Author's Note:**

> When I last visited Miami, I was very inspired by Calle Ocho in Little Havana, so here’s a story about it! Sadly I don’t speak Spanish, so we can just pretend I translated it into English :P
> 
> Inspiration / Writing music: https://youtu.be/OvYeYtujzjQ

“Mom, don’t forget I’m going to Michele’s house and spending the night,” I said, heading toward the front door. 

My parents were in the living room watching a soccer game, the only light in the room coming from the TV. My older sister was in the kitchen pretending to be busy, but I knew she just wanted to eavesdrop. I flicked on the front hallway light and Mom quickly turned toward me and looked me over. The bluish-green light from the TV flickered around the edges of the couch and lit up her stray hairs like a halo. Dad didn’t look away from the game. 

“Why are you dressed up?” 

I’d wondered if she would ask me that. My long black hair was perfectly curled and gelled so it wouldn’t frizz and I had on a headband to keep it from getting in my face. I had on one of my favorite new dresses, which was short, super soft, and had cute ruffles at the top over my chest. It was a deep burgundy color and had a pretty floral print. The straps of my brown sandals came about halfway up my calf. 

I did a quick spin. “We’re going dancing!” 

It wasn’t _technically_ a lie. 

“You will be home by lunch tomorrow, Graciana,” she said rather than asked. 

“Yes, Mom.” 

As I left the house, my sister gave me a look. I smirked a little and raised an eyebrow at her before shutting the door behind me. 

\--- 

I walked the six blocks down to SW 8th, occasionally weaving through side streets to pass by the houses of my childhood friends and the kids I babysat. Normally I found them sitting outside, practicing dancing, or working on their bikes, but all their stoops were dark and deserted tonight. Not seeing my friends, I waved to a few older folks along the way who were out smoking cigars. They smiled back at me through their billowing clouds of smoke. The night sky was clear and it was comfortably warm out, thankfully not too hot. 

I came out of the alley closest to my favorite ice cream place Azucar, which was our usual meeting place. As I hit the main road, my eyes had to adjust to the much brighter light. When I looked up and down the street I saw lots of locals and tourists, but not who I was looking for. I leaned against the wall of the cigar shop while I waited and people watched. Lots of couples were walking by, holding hands and smiling. Some people were already drunk and were stumbling along in groups. From the loud music and raucous laughter, I could tell Ball & Chain was already packed. If we wanted to dance, we’d probably have to go somewhere else. 

Suddenly a low voice behind me said, “Hi, Graciana.” 

I whirled around and came face to face with…Noah from my Econ 301 class. 

“Oh. Hi, Noah.” 

We’d worked together on a research project for class a while back. He was cute, I guess, but not my type. He was pale with blonde hair, green eyes, and a long nose. At least he was friendly; that was more than I could say for some other people in my classes. 

“What’re you doing out here? Want to grab an ice cream or something?” 

“I’m waiting for someone,” I said. 

He looked over my shoulder toward the street and his eyebrows went up. 

“Uhh, is it a tall, mean-looking android you’re waiting for?” 

A sly smile spread over my face. I turned around and casually leaned on the wall again, watching Markus walk toward us with determined strides. He looked up and down the street before jogging over to where we were standing. He had on dark blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt. As he got closer, I could see his light stubble and the crease that had formed between his eyebrows. The set of his jaw and the hard look on his face only made him look sexier. Noah took a couple slow steps away from me as Markus approached us. 

“Markus, this is Noah. He goes to school with me.” 

“I was just leaving,” Noah announced suddenly. 

I waved at him as he left. “Have a good night!” 

After Noah fled the area, Markus looked over me with his multi-colored eyes and a small smile appeared on his lips. 

“Good evening, Gracie,” he said. 

“Hey, two-tone,” I scolded jokingly, pushing his chest. “Why’d you scare off my classmate?” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t know if he was bothering you or not.” 

“He wasn’t.” 

“Ah. I apologize, then. When it comes to you, I prefer to err on the side of caution.” 

I figured his over-cautiousness came from a place of affection so I didn’t chide him anymore about it. Markus continued to gaze at me with a soft look. His eyes drifting over my body made me start to blush. 

His fingers lightly brushed the ruffles over my chest. “I’ve never seen you wear this dress before. It’s very cute.” 

His hands slid down to my sides, where a tight elastic band accentuated my waist and hips. I reached up, put my arms around his shoulders, and kissed him lightly. 

“Buy me an ice cream?” I asked, comically batting my eyelashes. 

He grinned at me. “Sure, goddess.” 

\--- 

Azucar was crowded as usual, but the staff behind the counter was very efficient and helpful to the newcomers so the line moved fast. We spent our time waiting looking at the giant chalkboard of flavors, searching for new and weird ones. After he got me a cup of my favorite flavor at the time, Freshman 15, we spotted an empty table inside and sat down together. I dipped my spoon into the creamy vanilla ice cream and got a huge bite, making sure to get as many chunks of Oreo and peanut butter as possible. 

“So how did your day go?” I asked. 

After the success of his revolution those many years ago, Markus founded ARC, the Android Rights Council, which he led. Many of the surviving Jericho members continued to fight for their rights alongside him, and it seemed his nationwide network was growing by the day. 

“Very well, I think. My committee is making progress with production and we scheduled another interview for next week. This one’s in Pittsburgh.” 

Seeing him give his interviews on the news always gave me a little thrill. He was so intelligent and well-spoken, a natural leader…plus he looked incredibly handsome in a suit. 

“That’s great news!” I said, nodding and scooping another spoonful of my ice cream. 

“I agree, but whenever I leave here to go do conferences or speeches or whatever…I worry about you.” 

I looked up at him and saw the concern in his face. I reached out and grabbed his hands and rubbed my thumbs over his fingers. 

“You don’t need to worry about me.” 

I squeezed his hands a little tighter. His skin looked lightly tanned against my darker complexion. 

“I’m really proud of you. What you’re doing is so important, Markus.” 

He visibly relaxed at my praise. 

“You’re very kind, thank you.” 

I smiled brightly and held onto his hands. He had a noble heart, able to forgive and move on from the wrongdoings that had been committed against androids. Instead of working against humans, as the government had previously thought he was doing during his peaceful revolution, he was establishing a place where humans and androids could come together and work toward a common cause: the best future for everyone. How did I ever get so lucky? And what did he see in little old me? 

I wondered if he liked me so much because I treated him as an equal; no less because he was an android, and no greater because he was a well-known and powerful activist. He knew he could always be himself with me. Maybe I was his one taste of normalcy in this fast, busy world. 

“Let’s go for a walk, see what’s happening tonight,” Markus suggested. 

I quickly finished the last of my ice cream, wiped off the table, and we stood up to leave. Inside tables were a hot commodity, so our seats were immediately snatched by another couple. He held the door for me and we stepped back out into the warm evening air. 

\--- 

We passed by crowded restaurants, dark storefronts, and brightly lit art galleries. The restaurants were so busy that the customers were spilling out onto the sidewalk, talking and gesturing wildly to each other. The smell of delicious food and spices wafted out to the street. The crowd out that night was a mixture of all sorts of people and different languages being spoken. Shiny modded cars roared past us trying to show off, grabbing everyone’s attention as they drove by. Through all the other sounds, I could hear the piercing clack of dominoes from the closed-off side streets. Suddenly we heard music playing from somewhere up the road. Brightly colored lights were flashing from a large open doorway in front of us. 

“Do you want to dance?” Markus asked. 

“If my answer is ever anything other than yes, you can assume I’ve lost my mind.” 

We laughed as we walked quickly toward the music. It was a small, bright club I hadn’t been to before, and its doors were thrown wide open. Right out front was a man sitting at a small desk rolling cigars, his tip jar full, and he smiled at us like he didn’t have a care in the world. Directly through the door we saw a bar at the back of the room, but it looked like the whole club was one big dance floor. I excitedly pulled Markus through the doorway. 

The dance floor was empty when we walked in, but that didn’t bother me. I felt the loud beat of the music wash over me and took a slow breath out. A smile brushed across my lips as the song began to flow through my body, starting with my arms and shoulders, then torso, then hips, then legs. I never felt better than when I was dancing; it always made me feel so happy, light, and free. My body moved to the rhythm easily as the music filled me from the top of my head down to my toes. 

After watching me carefully for a while, Markus caught my hand and spun me around so my hair flew out in long tendrils. When I faced him again, we grinned at each other and started an energetic duet. He was the perfect dance partner, never missing a beat and always predicting my next move. It didn’t matter if he was leading or if I was, dancing with him was always so much fun. 

We caught the attention of a few people sitting around the edge of the room with their drinks in hand. They looked at each other and started to get up to join us. The DJ took notice and started playing popular, energetic songs for everyone to dance to. Soon enough the place was packed. The dance floor was a sea of smiles – androids and humans, couples and single people, locals and tourists alike – all moving and enjoying the music together. 

As the night progressed, the white overhead lights turned off and the feel of the music changed. Deep bass notes reverberated through my chest as the songs became darker and more provocative. The dance floor was getting hotter and more physical in response to the sexier tone of the music. Markus spun me around and took his place behind me. He put his hands on the front of my hips as we moved together. I grinded against his lap, wanting to see how much teasing he could take. In response, he clutched my dress at the sides of my hips and bunched up the soft fabric in his fists. My heart pounded at the excitement of feeling slightly exposed in the middle of the dancing crowd. One of his hands reached up and delved into the ruffles over my chest. I heard a surprised breath from behind me as he felt my nipples through my dress. I didn’t think it would take this long for him to realize I wasn’t wearing a bra, but when it dawned on him he pulled me closer to him and started kissing my neck. A light, familiar sensation blossomed between my legs at his touches. 

Feeling winded after dancing for so long, and a bit overheated by Markus’ teasing, I took a quick breather at the bar for a cup of water. As I spoke English with the man behind the bar, I felt a hand on my lower back as Markus sat down next to me. I turned to glance at him and stopped dead in the middle of a sentence. There was something about the way he was looking at me, something I’d never seen before. I stared into his different-colored eyes, saw the longing hunger that filled them, and felt my cheeks start to burn. I excused myself from the conversation with the bartender and turned to face Markus. 

“Motel?” I mouthed to him, and he nodded. 

\--- 

As we walked further from the commotion of the main street, the songs of crickets and frogs emerged from the dark. It was getting cooler out, but the humidity seemed to be increasing more and more by the second. I couldn’t see them, but I guessed rain clouds were on their way. 

Before we even got to the front door of the motel lobby, I could tell by Markus’ facial expressions that he was already talking to Michael, the front desk android, about our room. I opened the lobby door for him and he was in the middle of thanking me when his hand flew up to catch the jingling room keys soaring towards him. 

Markus gave a friendly smile and held up the keys. “107, right?” 

“Yes,” Michael said pleasantly. “As always, I hope you have a nice evening.” 

“Thanks. See you in the morning,” Markus said. 

Markus kept his same walking pace right through the lobby, not stopping for a second. I laughed and rushed to catch up with him. 

\--- 

We stepped into our familiar room and he shut and bolted the door behind us. With how often we visited, I wondered if Michael reserved this room for us. We rarely saw other people here anyway. I made my way into the room and sat on the edge of the bed facing Markus. After he removed his shoes, he stayed near the door with his fingers on the light switch. When he flicked off the light, the room was only illuminated by the faint glow of the neon signs outside the window. As usual, it had suddenly started to rain. I knew in about 5 minutes it would pass and the stars would come back out, not that we could see them from where we were. 

He stood tall, gazing down at me sitting on the bed, and he seemed to be waiting for something. I loved the power he granted me in these moments. He would do anything I asked. 

Without wasting any more time, I told him, “Take off your clothes.” 

He took off his white shirt first, revealing his toned torso. His belt, jeans, and boxers came off in one quick motion. As if to tease me, he ran his hands over his exposed skin, highlighting all the parts he knew I liked best. I bit my lip and reveled in the sight of his smooth, muscular body. He was already hard and I hadn’t even touched him yet. Almost imperceptivity, his cheeks blushed a light shade of blue. He approached me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. 

Completely naked, he dropped to his knees in front of me and untied the strings of my strappy sandals and removed them carefully. He caressed and lifted my feet so he could kiss the tops of them. His lips continued upward, kissing my ankles, shins, knees, and finally thighs. From the sides of my legs, his hands slid into the skirt of my dress and stopped on my hips. I felt his fingertips start to tug my panties down. 

“Can I taste you, goddess?” 

Fire burned in my cheeks and in the pit of my stomach. I wasn’t sure if I could form a coherent sentence, so I nodded to him. He was stone still, his hands unmoving, his eyes still watching me. He was waiting for me to say it out loud. 

I cleared my throat and said as clearly as I could, “Yes, Markus.” 

His fingers hooked into the waistband of my panties and they began to glide off over my legs. Even though I still had my dress on, I felt naked under his gaze. His large hands grasped the backs of my knees and pulled me toward him, simultaneously moving me to the edge of the bed and spreading my legs. 

He placed my legs over his shoulders as he moved in closer. Holding my thighs apart with his hands, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to me. His tongue was cool against the heat between my legs. I moaned and reached for his head to keep him in place. I felt heat start to build on my skin, which made my dress feel stifling. With a dark look, and still teasing me with his tongue and lips, Markus watched me pull the dress over my head and toss it aside. 

“I want to see you grabbing those beautiful tits of yours,” he breathed. 

Taking my hands away from his head and arms, I lightly took hold of my breasts, running my fingers over my soft skin and hard nipples. He groaned as he watched me play with my chest, and that only turned me on more. 

“You taste so good, goddess,” he whispered between my thighs. 

A shiver went up my legs when his cool tongue gently slipped inside me. With a gasp, my back arched and my hips pushed toward him, wanting to feel him deeper. His effect on me was unbelievable; he already had me panting, desperate, and right on the edge. Suddenly he pulled my legs up and further apart, keeping them there with a hard grip. Completely at his mercy, feeling pleasurably exposed and vulnerable, my heart pounded in my chest as the wave of the orgasm started to crash over me. 

My hands squeezed my chest tight and I moaned expectantly. Just then, he pulled away. 

“No!” I whined, writhing to try to find some friction, just a little more to take me over the edge. “Fuck, please Markus, I need to come…” 

But he firmly held onto my legs, and with a glance warned me not to take my hands off my chest either. He paused for a little bit until he could tell my heart rate was leveling off again. Satisfied with his torturous teasing, he placed my legs back over his shoulders and licked my pussy in one long stroke, causing my legs to quiver. After that his tongue was only focused on my clit, and this time one of his hands was there between my legs. 

“Markus!” I gasped as he slid a finger into me, his tongue still rubbing the same wonderful spot over and over. 

Surprisingly, another couple must have been in the room beside us because suddenly we heard passionate sounds coming through the wall. The intense sounds of the woman’s pleasure sent jolts of arousal through my body. A low male voice was murmuring something to his lover but the wall muffled his words. I almost felt a little guilty, like I was spying on them or something, but her gasps and longing moans were pushing me closer to the edge by the second. 

I was mind-numbingly close. I could feel the sensation starting in my legs and working its way up. From between my legs Markus watched me with a curious look on his face, as if he was putting it together that the sounds from the next room over were arousing to me. Taking these extra factors into account, Markus backed off again and kneaded my thighs with his strong hands. Again taken away from the brink, I let out a cry of desperation and desire. 

Taking matters into my own hands, I pulled him up onto the bed with me so we were lying on our sides, our bodies flush against each other. Roughly I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. One of his hands grabbed my ass and I could feel his erection pressing against my legs. With how he’d danced with me earlier and how much he was teasing me, I’d never felt so desperate for him before. I rolled him toward me so he was on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his hips. The weight of his body on mine felt so lovely. His eyes quickly darted over my face, trying to read my intentions and reading them correctly. In the low light, his eyes looked like they were the same color. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked gently. 

I stared up at him, trying to sort through all the different feelings running through my head. Fear, excitement, curiosity, worry, attraction. We’d messed around so many times before, but I’d never felt this mix of clashing emotions. I guess it made sense since we’d never gone this far. My breaths were deep and slow as I repeated his question over and over in my mind. 

“If I tell you to stop, will you stop?” I asked. 

He looked me in the eyes, his tone sincere as he said, “Yes.” 

Although I was comforted by his answer, I didn’t make any moves to proceed. I heaved a big sigh. 

“Sorry, I’m just nervous. This would be my first time. I don’t really know what to expect.” 

He laughed lightly. “I’m feeling something similar. It would be my first time too.” 

He’d mentioned in the past that he’d had an android lover, but due to her trauma they’d been intimate in a different way, a way only androids could. I hadn’t put the pieces together until just then. 

I smiled and made up my mind. “Yes, I want to try it. With you.” 

He nodded. “OK, goddess.” 

I looked down at him between my legs and noticed a small drop of thirium at the tip of his cock. He gently spread it over himself, and soon enough he was glistening with makeshift thirium lube. With how turned on I was I didn’t know if I needed it, but maybe the first time every little bit helps. 

He inched a little closer to me and with his hand guiding his cock, pressed himself against me. As I felt him start to push into me, I subconsciously held my breath as I prepared for the worst. 

“Just breathe, my love…” he whispered. 

I closed my eyes and did as he said, concentrating on breathing in and out slowly, and some of the tension in my body faded. I felt a bit of pressure as he entered me, but nothing compared to what my friends had told me. Maybe he wasn’t that far in yet? 

“How far are you…?” I ventured. 

He processed for a second before he answered, “I’m about halfway there.” 

My eyebrows went up in surprise just before a light moan escaped my lips as I felt him slowly opening me. I held onto him tighter and looked up at him. He had a stoic, focused expression on his face and his eyes were closed. My stomach fluttered with excitement and nervousness as he continued his slow progress. I noticed that the deeper he went into me, the more his eyes squeezed shut. 

As he finally settled completely in me, the deepest I’d ever felt him, we both let out an unsteady sigh. His eyebrows went up and together. 

“Oh, Gracie…” 

Concerned, I asked him, “Does that feel good?” 

He swallowed hard as he got his thoughts together. He was so focused I noticed his artificial breaths had stopped. “Having you completely around me is one of the best feelings I’ve ever experienced.” 

My cheeks turned red as a warm feeling of joy spread through my chest. I drew his face down to me and kissed him softly. Feeling bold, I pushed my hips against him, forcing him to go deeper. The surprising sensation made him gasp, and his eyes flew open and met mine. 

Bracing himself on his forearms above me, his hips began moving back and forth. I was taken aback by how good it felt to have him sliding in and out of me, even at such a slow pace, and moaned much louder than I intended. That only seemed to encourage him more. As the intensity and speed of his movements increased, so did my arousal. Growling with pleasure, I grabbed his hips harshly to let him know not to stop. 

“Fuck…!” he cried, his lips parted and his eyes glazed with pleasure. 

The sound of our heavy breaths filled the air between us. He buried his face in the mass of black curls spread all around my head on the pillow. I grabbed tightly onto his shoulders and didn’t let go. He grunted and moaned as he thrust into me, and his delicious sounds pushed me closer and closer to the edge. I sobbed against his shoulder as the blissful tension built inside me to the point of spilling over. 

“Ohh…Gracie, I’m gonna—” 

His already shaky breath hitched and I felt a sudden burst of heat deep inside me. Quickly I reached my hand between my legs, and with just a few rushed strokes, I reached my glorious climax with him. He moaned and trembled as he felt me pulse and squeeze tight around him. 

Our breathing quieted, but we were still tangled up in each other. He lightly pressed his forehead against mine, and as he was leaning in I noticed that his forehead was pure white and shiny. Realizing he wanted to be as close to me as physically possible, a breath caught in my throat. The tenderness of that gesture made my heart feel light. I wrapped one hand around the back of his neck to keep him close and sighed happily against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Not everyone has a great or easy first time, unfortunately. So with this story I wanted to write a pleasant, kind of utopian version of a first time.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
